Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (vollständiger Originaltitel: Five Nights at Freddy's: The final chapter; offiziell mit FnaF-4 abgekürzt) ist der vierte Spieleteil der Five Nights at Freddy's-Saga. Er erzählt vermutlich die Vorgeschichte des mysteriösen Vorfalls von 1987. Dies ist jedoch umstritten. FnaF-4 wurde am 24.07.2015 in einer Erstversion vorveröffentlicht, am 31.10.2015 wurde das Halloween-Special herausgebracht. Plot Haupthandlung Der Spieler übernimmt die Rolle eines (namenlosen) Kindes, für das eine Geburtstagsparty vorbereitet worden war. Dieses Kind besitzt interessanterweise alle Animatronics als kleine Plüschtiere, welche er als "seine Freunde" bezeichnet und in seinem Zimmer aufbewahrt. Des Weiteren wird der kleine Junge offenbar von "Golden Freddy" beschützt und erhält von dessem Plüschtier Warnungen und Tipps. In den fünf Nächten vor der Party hat sich der Junge in seinem Kinderzimmer verschanzt, nachdem er von seinem (ebenfalls namenlosen) älteren Bruder mal wieder gehänselt worden war. Leider findet der ältere Bruder großen Gefallen daran, eine "Foxy"-Maske zu tragen, um dann den Kleinen damit zu erschrecken. Der Große hat dem Kleinen offenbar so große Angst gemacht, dass das Kind in den Nächten durchgehend heftige Albträume und Halluzinationen von den Animatronics bekommt. Doch das häusliche Mobbing ist nicht das einzige Problem: Der kleine Junge wird (entweder vom großen Bruder oder vom Vater) ständig in die Pizzeria "Fredbear's Family Diner" geschleift, obwohl er sich besonders vor den dort aufgestellten Animatronics und Maskottchen fürchtet. So kommt es, dass der Junge täglich und fast rund um die Uhr weinend und wimmernd unter den Tischen kauert. Sein großer Bruder treibt es gar noch auf die Spitze, indem er den Jüngeren auch in der Pizzeria schikaniert: vorzugsweise sperrt er ihn im Ersatzteillager ein oder jagt ihn im Maskottchenkostüm durch das Lokal. Während der Geburtstagsfeier schließlich, geht der Ältere zu weit: der Junge wird von seinem Bruder und dessen Spießgesellen eingekesselt, aufgrund seiner Angst vor den Animatronics ausgelacht und gewaltsam zur Showbühne gezerrt. Dort heben ihn die Jungs hoch und stecken den Kopf des Kindes in das mechanische Maul von "Fredbear". Durch das verzweifelte Strampeln des Kindes wird die Auf-und-Zu-Schnapp-Mechanik von "Fredbear"s Schnauze ausgelöst, "Fredbear" schnappt zu und zertrümmert den Kopf des Jungen. Sein Bruder und dessen Clique stehen starr vor Schreck daneben. Kurz darauf trifft der Geist des getöteten Jungen "Fredbear", welcher ihm erzählt, dass es ihm sehr leid tue, dass der Kleine wegen Fredbear "kaputt" sei. Zunächst versichert er dem Kleinen, dass sie immer noch Freunde sein würden, dann verspricht Fredbear, ihn wieder zu "zusammen zu setzen". Hintergrund Der Spieler erlebt die Erinnerungen des Kindes auf zwei Erzähl-Ebenen: in den Minigames erlebt er die letzten fünf Tage vor dem schrecklichen Ereignis, im Hauptspiel hingegen die (vermutlich) letzten fünf (beziehungsweise acht) Nächte, bevor das Kind stirbt. Das letzte Minigame lässt die Vermutung zu, dass der Junge nicht überlebt hat: er trifft als weinender Geist auf seinen einzigen Freund, "Golden Freddy". Unterdessen verlischt die Erinnerung des Kindes, bis nur noch Schwärze zurück bleibt. Spielemechanik Spielprinzip Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 gehört dem Genre des Survival Horrors an. Der Spieler soll nicht nur durch Jump-Scares erschreckt, sondern auch durch das gezielte und geschickte Schüren von imaginärer Angst und Paranoia herausgefordert und unterhalten werden. Ziel des Spiels ist es, alle fünf Nächte zu überleben. Ist der Spieler erfolgreich und hat er alle fünf Nächte überstanden, werden weitere Bonusnächte, sowie eine Animatronik-Galerie freigeschaltet. Spielregeln Wie für alle bisherigen FNaF-Teile üblich, so beginnt jede Nacht um 0:00 Uhr und endet um 6:00 Uhr morgens. In Realzeit dauert jede Nacht etwa 5 - 6 Minuten. Mit jeder Nacht werden die Animatronics aufdringlicher und aggressiver, sodass der Spieler mit jeder Nacht immer schneller zwischen den Observationsplätzen wechseln muss. Der zentrale Ort, von dem aus der Spieler alle Ereignisse dirigiert, ist ein Kinderzimmer. Dieses übernimmt die Rolle der sonst so vertrauten Büros aus den Vorgänger-Episoden. Von der Mitte des Zimmers aus kann der Spieler vier fixe Orte anwählen: die linke Tür, den Wandschrank (mittig, genau gegenüber), die rechte Tür und das große Kinderbett hinter dem Kind. Als Sehhilfe (da nachts gespielt wird) dient eine Taschenlampe. Die linke und rechte Tür des Kinderzimmers führen jeweils in lange Korridore oder Flure. Der Spieler muss die Taschenlampe einschalten und die Flure ausleuchten, um die Animatronics aufzuscheuchen. Dies gilt allerdings auch für den Kleiderschrank im Kinderzimmer, da sich dort "Nightmare-Foxy" verbirgt. Der Kleiderschrank stellt dabei eine eindeutige Hommage an die "Pirate Cove" aus FNaF-1 dar: auch der Kleiderschrank öffnet sich schrittweise, bis Foxy irgendwann herausstürmt und das Kind tötet. Specials Völlig neuartig sind die drei "Alptraum-Plüschtiere" in Gestalt von Nightmare Freddy, welche nacheinander auf dem Kinderbett erscheinen. Werden sie angeleuchtet, fliehen sie. Die drei Plüschies sind eine Art "Animatronic-Magnet", ihre Anwesenheit erhöht die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Gegner vor der Zimmertür lauert. Sind alle drei anwesend und der Spieler verscheucht sie nicht mit seiner Taschenlampe, erscheint "Fredbear" mitten im Zimmer und greift an. Ebenfalls völlig neu ist das Spiel "Fun with Plushtrap" (deutsch "Spaß mit Plushtrap"). Der Spieler befindet sich in einem Empfangsflur mit vier Türen, je zwei auf jeder Seite. Am Ende des Flures steht ein Kinderstuhl, in dem eine Plüschtier-Version von "Springtrap" sitzt. Sobald das Bild zu diesem Ort wechselt, erscheint rechts oben ein Countdown, der mit "90", "80" oder "60" beginnt (mit jeder Runde wird die Zeit knapper) und im Sekundentakt rückwärts zählt. Innerhalb dieser Zeitspanne muss der Spieler Plushtrap immer wieder anleuchten, da Plushtrap aus den Kinderstuhl hüpft, sich in den Flurtüren versteckt und schließlich den Spieler anfällt. Mit dem sogenannten Halloween-Special, das pünktlich am 31.10.2015 herauskam, wurde eine Easter-Egg-Variante von "Fun with Plushtrap" veröffentlicht: "Fun with Balloon-Boy" (deutsch: "Spaß mit Balloon-Boy"). Bei dieser Spieleversion ist es "Nightmare-BB", welcher an der Flucht gehindert und auf die X-Markierung dirigiert werden muss. Minigames → siehe Minigames Eine Besonderheit in Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 sind die Minigames, die bereits zu Spielbeginn und nach jeder erfolgreichen Nacht starten. Die Grafik (8-Bit-Grafik) der Minigames ist jener des Atari 2600 nachempfunden. Während der Minigames schlüpft der Spieler in die Rolle des kleinen Jungen. Alle Minigames haben die Erinnerungen und Albträume des kleinen Protagonisten zum Thema. Entwicklung Nachdem die Veröffentlichung ursprünglich für den 31. Oktober 2015 geplant war, wurde sie zunächst auf den 8. August und später auf den 23. Juli vorgezogen. Das Spiel war zunächst für Computer auf der Plattform Steam herunterladbar, am 25. Juli erschien eine Android-Version und eine iOS-Version folgte am 5. August 2015. Kritiken Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 erhielt insgesamt durchschnittliche Kritiken. Die Spielewebsite Gamerankings.com verlieh dem Spiel 70%. Andere Websites, wie zum Beispiel TouchArcade (3 von 5 Sternen), 148Apps (3,5 von 5 Sternen) und Gamezebo (4 von 5 Sternen) werten FNaF-4 ebenfalls positiv. Spielekritiker wie Nadia Oxford verliehen dem Spiel 4 von 5 möglichen Sternen und lobten die intensive Atmosphäre, die düstere Hintergrundgeschichte sowie das traurige Ende. Einzig bemängelt wurde die Tatsache, dass die -für die Hintergrundgeschichte so wichtigen- 8-Bit-Minigames in der Android-Version fehlen. Ähnlich wohlwollend zeigte sich auch Angelo M. D'Argenio, welcher lobend hervorhob, dass der Spieler mehr auf sein gutes Gehör setzen müsse, als auf flackernde Kamerabildschirme. Andere Spielekritiker, wie zum Beispiel Nick Rowen, zeigten sich weniger gnädig und kritisierten vor allem, dass FNaF-4 einfallslos und unkreativ sei. Außerdem seien Spielemechanik und Charakterdesign zu sehr an den ersten Spieleteil angelehnt, was FNaF-4 enttäuschend vorhersehbar mache. Zu guter Letzt bemängelte Rowen, dass auch FNaF-4 -storytechnisch- nicht in der Lage sei, altbekannte Rätsel und Theorien um die Hintergrundgeschichte der Five Nights at Freddy’s-Saga aufzuklären und stattdessen nur noch mehr Gerüchte geschaffen habe. Trivia * FnaF-4 ist der erste Spieleteil, in dem sich der Hauptcharakter frei durch den Raum bewegen kann. * FnaF-4 ist außerdem der erste Spieleteil, in dem Chicas Cupcake einen eigenen Jump-scare hat. * Es muss offen bleiben, ob das letzte der Minigames (nach der 5. Nacht) tatsächlich den berüchtigten "Bissunfall von 1987" zeigt. Grund ist eine im Spiel versteckte TV-Reklame über die Animatronics von "Fredbear's Family Diner", die als Austrahlungsjahr "1983" anzeigt. Dagegen spricht außerdem, dass "Fredbear's Family Diner" im Jahr 1987 nicht mehr betrieben werden sollte. * Es muss ebenso offen bleiben, ob sich das Kinderzimmer in einem richtigen Wohnhaus, oder nicht eher in einer Kinderklinik befindet. Wenn man den Hintergrund vom Kinderbett aufhellt, erkennt man eindeutig ein Blut-Transfusionsgerät. * Noch immer wurden die Identität und Persönlichkeit von "Purple Guy" und "Phone Guy" nicht aufgedeckt. Allerdings erscheint Purple Guy erstmalig nicht als Antagonist, sondern als eher passiver Charakter. * Eines der Minigames zeigt den Jungen, wie er Purple Guy überrascht, als dieser einem Darsteller in den Schnappschlossanzug von "Golden Bonnie" hineinhilft. Als Purple Guy den Jungen bemerkt, wirft er verstimmt die Tür zu. * FnaF-4 ist der erste Spieleteil, in dem man, dank der Minigames, eine optische Vorstellung vom Hauptcharakter bekommt. Kategorie:Spiel